Fer Cantu (Quartz)
Fer Cantu is the protagonist of the Pokemon Quartz series. Her appearance is based off of Verity from the I Choose You Movie. Character History Kanto Fer started her Pokémon journey when she had just turned eleven years old. When she got to the Professor's Lab, there were no Pokémon trainers so Professor Oak gave Fer the three Kanto starters. Oak asks her to fill the Pokédex with the 149 known Pokémon in the kanto region and she excitingly accepted the task. On her travel to Pewter City, she captured a Pikachu after it befriended her other Pokémon, and using her Bulbasaur and Squirtle, she defeated Pewter City's Gym Leader Brock and earned the Boulder Badge. Continuing her trip, she arrived to Cerulean City and fought Gym Leader Misty, but loss against her Starmie and Staryu, after healing her Pokémon she found a Jigglypuff whose sing could make every Pokémon and trainer fall asleep, everybody except Fer and her Pokémon, Fer used this as an advantage and captured Jigglypuff, then battled once again Misty and won, earning the Cascade Badge. While traveling to Vermilion City, she came across a Snorlax that blocked her way, she tried to wake it up with the attacks of Squirtle and Charmander, but failed, then beggan searching for a "Poké-flute" but was stolen by a wild Squirtle, Fer had no other choice than capturing the Snorlax, after succeding, she continued her travel to Vermilion City, when a gang of wild Pokémon consisting of the earlier seen Squirtle, a Bulbasaur, a normal Charmander and a "gold" Charmander attacked her, blocking her access to Vermilion City, she used some Poké Balls to try and capture them, but only of them worked, with the "golden" Charmander, wich Fer nicknamed Goldy, however, this Charmander misteriously dissapeared, leaving Fer and the Wild gang shocked, looking for answers with the Professor Oak, it turned out that the Pokémon was transferred to Professor Oak's lab because a Trainer cannot have more than six Pokémon on hand. Fer engaged in a fight with the three wild Pokémon, using her Bulbasaur to beat the wild Squirtle, her Charmander to beat the wild Bulbasaur and her Squirtle to beat the wild Charmander and after the wild Pokémon faint, Fer captures them and uses them in her battle against Vermilion City's Gym Leader Lt. Surge winning the Thunder Badge and causing her recently catchyed Pokémon to evolve into Wartortle, Ivysaur and Charmeleon, after this Fer sends them back to Oak's Lab. Before traveling to the next Gym, Fer stopped at various forests to capture more Pokémon, she catched a Bulbasaur which later evolved into Venusaur, a Squirtle who later evolved into Blastoise, a Caterpie, a Metapod, a Butterfree, a Weedle, a Kakuna, a Beedrill, a Pidgey, a Pidgeotto, a Pidgeot, a Rattata, a Raticate, a Spearow and a Fearow, during the battles she used her recently captured Goldy, giving him Exp. and making him evolve from Charmander to Charmeleon and finally Charizard. Fer arrives to Celadon City, where another trainer was recently defeated by Gym Leader Erika, Fer wants to defeat her but the trainer warns Fer that Erika specializes in Grass type Pokémon, having sent all of her Grass Pokémon (except Bulbasaur) to professor Oak, Fer fights using her Bulbasaur, who ends fainting and being sent with professor Oak, before she fights again, Fer wants to make her Pokémon stronger and makes them gain exp by fighting and capturing an Ekans, Arbok, Raichu, Sandshrew, Sandslash, a Nidoran♀, a Nidorina, a Nidoqueen, a Nidoran♂, a Nidorino and a Nidoking, once she had more Pokémon and became stronger, Fer challenged Erika and defeated her, winning the Rainbow Badge, just in time she moves her new Pokémon to Oak's lab, and retrieves her old Pokémon to continue her journey. Pokémon On hand At Viridian Gym With Professor Oak Badges Kanto *Boulder Badge *Cascade Badge *Thunder Badge *Rainbow Badge *Soul Badge *Marsh Badge *Volcano Badge *Earth Badge Trivia *Fer caught more Pokémon than any other character from the Quartz anime, having a record total of 152 captures. **Fer has caught every Pokémon from the Kanto region **Fer is the only main character to have caught a shiny Pokémon. **Fer is also the first character to Mega Evolve her Pokémon, the second being Red